The Bloodied Debt
by TCRMommaBear
Summary: "Sometimes a deal with the devil is better than no deal at all."
1. Chapter One (Little Town)

She lived in a little town, far away from the rest of the world, separate from time and covered in mist. It came with its own history and secrets, raveled tight around the hearts and minds of the others that wandered the streets.

She was never one for the stories, but she still took caution when the hours came close to night. After all, something strange was always happening in her small, little town.

"Haru?"

She blinked, and glanced over at the young woman standing beside her. Despite being a teenager, Yuki still had yet to reach Haru's height, though she knew one day she'd be taller than her. She smiled at her ward, reaching out to her hair and running her fingers through the platinum locks.

"Sorry, Yuki, I was spacing out again. What did you say?"

Yuki smiled, though she rolled her eyes at the usual antics of her guardian. Something always seemed to preoccupy the woman's mind, setting about a glare that was enhanced with the heavy bags beneath her eyes.

"I was just saying that Lune wanted to see me tomorrow. Is that okay?"

Haru went to answer, but she felt herself jolt, a shoulder ramming against hers as she was passed on the street. Her face fell into a scowl, turning on her heel to stalk after the one who shoved against her.

"Hey, you insufferable as-!"

"Haru, please!"

Yuki's hand found hers and the anger leaked out of her body. She felt drained, using up what little sleep she got that night. She turned to Yuki and gave a watery smile. She lost her temper again. Well, had been close to doing so.

"Sorry Yuki."

The younger girl shrugged, though worry still radiated off her being.

"It's alright. But you really should learn to calm down a bit more, Haru."

She sighed out an "I know", before continuing down the street. The pair walked in comfortable silence, though Yuki would occasionally hum as they made their way about. They passed by stores, glancing through windows to see if there was anything they needed.

Though Yuki saw many things that she wanted, she knew Haru wouldn't buy her anything she didn't need. Though, maybe…

"Haru?"

There was a hum in response, eyes examining a swatch of fabric sitting in the window's display.

"Can we go to the bakery?"

She waited nervously for a response, bouncing on her toes. Haru took a moment to consider, rubbing at her eyes before glancing upwards at the sky to see where the sun was. Eventually, a tired smile slid across her lips, which told Yuki she had won.

"I don't see why not."

She cheered, grabbed Haru's hand, and pulled her down the street towards her favorite bakery. They laughed, people and colors streaking past at the corners of their vision. Yuki only had the bakery in her sights, but Haru saw her young ward.

Saw her hair turn golden in the sunlight. Saw the sunspots and freckles that dotted her skin. Saw the twinkle of cheer and mischief in the bluebell eyes. Her heart warmed as she looked over the beautiful young girl she had helped raise.

"Haru! You're spacing out again!"

She shook the thoughts away, but her smile refused to disappear.

"You're right, I'm sorry. C'mon, let's get some sweets."

The baker was familiar with the pair. He was a large man with light brown hair, a joyous smile, and a booming voice. He talked animatedly with Yuki as she asked after every little detail of his life, wanting to know everything she could. Haru merely watched on, counting the money she had on hand to see if she'd have enough. Looks like only Yuki would be getting a sweet.

"Damn…"

"Is everything alright, Haru?"

She looked up to see the baker and Yuki staring at her, having heard her swearing at the meagre amount of change.

"Oh, um, yeah… Listen, I won't be getting anything today, Yuki, so pick out whatever you want."

The baker frowned in worry, cocking his head to look over at her. Haru felt a warm rush down her spine, her cheeks flaring up in embarrassment. It was well known in the village that Haru's family wasn't well off. Even then, she hated when they gave her that look of pity. She made damn sure everyone could fend enough for themselves, and she worked her ass off. She didn't need pity.

"You're free to whatever you want, both of you. You're such loyal customers, I can spare a pastry or two, on the house."

Haru grit her teeth. She was getting worked up over nothing. The minute that thought entered her head, the fire in her went out. Still, she gave another paper thin smile to the baker.

"Thanks, Mr. Moon, but we're okay. Yuki can have what she wants for this much."

She handed the change, and watched Yuki pick out her sweets. Mr. Moon still gave her a look, but he knew her well at this point. Haru didn't like hand-outs if she could prevent them.

"Thanks Mr. Moon!"

"See you later, girls!"

Haru waved goodbye, stepping to go through the door, though she ran straight into… Someone. The chain didn't stop, and they jerked backwards into Yuki, pushing her forward and into the cobblestone. Haru felt panic light in her chest, shoving aside whoever she had bumped into to check on Yuki.

"Yuki! Shit, sweetie, are you okay?!"

Yuki only gave a whimper, rolling onto her back. Pastry was ruined and blood dripped down her chin. Further examination revealed the scrape to not be deep, but enough to leave a scar. Red colored Haru's vision. She was on her feet, grabbing the front of whoever's shirt.

"Watch what the hell you're doing!"

" _I-I'm so sorry!_ "

"Sorry isn't going…! To… Cut it…"

Her words trailed off as she caught sight of who she was holding onto. A pair of emerald eyes stared down at her, startling her enough that she let go of the person and took a step back. Something in her felt drowsy, like working through fog and wool, but was having trouble navigating to the surface. Yuki had stood, hand finding Haru's. She caught the blue eyes staring at her and felt grounded. Felt more like herself.

" _I am well and truly sorry! Please, let me make it up to you._ "

"Haru? Haru are you there?"

She rubbed her eyes, pressing the butt of her hands deep against them. She counted backwards from five before risking looking back at the stranger. Green eyes. Ginger hair. Speckled skin.

"Yeah, sorry, um…"

" _Please, Miss… Let me make it up to you._ "

"Yeah… Yeah, sure, lead the way."

The newly formed trio came back into the bakery, the stranger rushing forth to the counter. He spoke with Mr. Moon while Yuki tended to her guardian.

"Haru? Are you sure you're okay?"

At this point, she had gathered herself, blinking away whatever had taken over her senses earlier. She lost all her anger, instead feeling… Something. She watched the stranger with interest, head cocked to the side as he ordered new pastries. When he glanced at her, he smiled.

"I'm fine, I think. Who knows, maybe I'm just not getting enough sleep."

"You never do Haru."

"Well yeah, but still."

They exchanged smiles, though they fell away when the stranger came forward.

" _I, ah, got you something as well, Miss._ "

He held out a delicate looking pastry, something flakey and likely filled with chocolate. Her mouth watered against her will, but she looked skeptical.

"I had nothing on me. You only had to replace Yuki's."

" _Ah, well, um… I figured I'd do you right, as well. After all, I ran into you._ "

Haru rolled her eyes, though with a slow smile. She took the treat in her hands, eyeing the stranger up and down.

"You don't look familiar. Who are you? I know everyone in this town."

" _I'm Humbert. I've just arrived for a visit during my travels. I came to speak to Mr. Moon, as his family and mine go back._ "

Haru looked over at Mr. Moon, raising an eyebrow. The baker was making a point to not look their way, stiff in his movements and mannerisms. The cheerful man was replaced with a mechanical version that kneaded away at the dough. She wrote it off as shyness, or simply fear of Haru losing her temper.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Humbert. I'm Haru, and this is my ward, Yuki. Thank you for these pastries, but I'm afraid we simply must get going. It's late."

" _Right, right, my apologies. I hope I can see you again, Miss Haru. Miss Yuki._ "

Yuki waved, smiling brightly, while Haru simply nodded. She had trouble looking him in the eye, and it ticked her off more than it should. Still something about the gentleman left Haru feeling calm, and she couldn't seem to summon the earlier anger. As the pair left, she felt Yuki's eyes on her back. When they were a good distance away, she finally snapped.

"What are you staring at Yuki?"

She turned to ask, and caught sight the starstruck look the blonde had.

"What even is that look?"

"You liked him."

She almost tripped.

"What gave you that idea?!"

Yuki simply shrugged, giggling behind the treat she had in her hands.

"You were almost _civil_ to him Haru!"

"So? I'm polite to a lot of people."

"There's your brand of polite Haru, which is _not_ beating them up, and then there's actually polite, Haru."

"I didn't know there was a difference."

Yuki gave a smug grin, the teenager bouncing ahead.

"You li-i-i-i-i-ike him~!"

Haru scoffed, feeling like a teenager yet again. Which was unfair, she thought. After all, she was the adult. She was the one who raised Yuki, after all.

"I will not fall victim to your little flights of fancy, Yuki. Now let's get home."

The pair didn't say anything else, though Haru did give her warning glares when her humming of the wedding march got a bit too much.

Home came into sight as the sun began to set. Haru's nerves that had started to come alight began to calm. With Yuki safe at home, she had nothing to fear of the night. Said teenager entered the home first, calling out cheerfully for Aunt Hiromi and Grandma Naoko.

Naoko was an older woman, with red hair streaked grey from time. She came from the kitchen, looking tired but not without her spirited ways. Hiromi, the brownish-blonde, sat knitting in the dining room, her gaze switching between the work in her hands and the pattern on paper. She looked up to smile at Haru, waving her over excitedly. Yuki sped past to the kitchen to help make dinner.

"Haru, Haru look! I'm actually getting it right!"

Haru glanced between the work and the pattern, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, you're pretty close. Looks like you need to swap colors soon."

"Wait, what?! Oh, darn it, I don't have the next color!"

Haru felt something skitter down her spine. Her fears were only confirmed as Hiromi gave her the usual puppy dog eyes.

"I am not going out there."

"Please Haru! You said you don't believe the legends."

"Doesn't mean I'm stupid. I know better than to go out at night alone."

"Then take Yuki with you!"

Haru growled out "Hiromi" in a warning tone, knowing her friend had gone a bit too far. The other woman was used to it though, unperturbed by anything Haru could have said.

"Come on, Haru! Yuki's old enough to be courted, I think she'd be safe to go with you."

Haru saw Yuki start heading out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishcloth. Panic surged in Haru. She knew Yuki would insist on going with her. She lowered her voice to a harsh whisper, standing close to Hiromi in the hopes Yuki wouldn't notice.

"It's still too dangerous to take her out there! Why can't you wait until tomorrow?"

"Because I'm gonna work through the night to finish it. If I get it done, I'll sell it to Machida and we'll get some extra money."

Haru stiffened a little at the mention of Machida's name, but took a calming breath. The tension leaked out of her. She hated mention of the landlord's son. He wasn't a bad man, but there was history there she didn't want to speak of.

"We're doing just fine, Hiromi."

"That's what you say. But just… we could do better, Haru."

Haru didn't respond immediately. She could have said so many different things in the moment. About how things had changed. She saw the way Hiromi lowered her eyes, kept her gaze settled down on the work between her fingers. She was trying so hard to repay a debt she didn't even owe to Haru.

She sighed, pushing back her bangs with the butt of her palm.

"Alright."

Hiromi jolted up to look at Haru, hope bleeding into her eyes.

"Alright?"

"Alright. You win. Yuki?"

She poked her head out, looking at Haru curiously.

"Get your coat on. We're heading out for a bit."

Yuki didn't question her, instead racing to the coat hooks. She had an odd smile on her face, something that was terrified yet excited of what was about to come. Haru herself only felt chills down her spine, the raking of nails against a chalkboard type of sensation. Something was wrong with this. She did her best to stifle the feeling.

She failed.

She sped through the streets, keeping a tight grip on Yuki's arm. She didn't stop to speak with anyone she passed, to look through the windows of shops like she had earlier that day. She could only think of her destination through the waves of panic and fear.

' _You're being silly'_ she tried to tell herself. Yet she still felt her legs and arms shaking.

The storefront came into sight, but the lights were off, and the door proved to be locked when she pulled at it.

She swore.

She was starting to get frantic. The panic clung tight to her and she was shivering, shaking, god she was having trouble thinking straight. She turned to face Yuki and turned and turned and turned.

"Yuki?!"

She called out, she blinked and looked around wildly. There was a whimper, and cry, and she knew, she knew what happened and where she had gone.

She took slow steps. Careful against the cobblestone underneath her feet. She walked and walked, eyes trained on the alley between the buildings before her. Something began roaring in her ears, to run, to hide and get away fast. More steps, slow and steady, and at the rate of eternity.

Another whimper, another cry.

She looked around the corner.

Yuki was pale. Gleaming white against the dim light of the moon. Dumped between the filth and grime of the street, sprawled across the trash. Something leaned over her, uneven breathing and lanky limbs. It turned to look at Haru, eyes of electric green twinkling against the light.

A serpent's tongue swiped over sharpened teeth covered in blood.

Everything in her roared to life.

She charged.


	2. Chapter Two (Bargaining)

She ran through the streets of pavement and cobblestone, avoiding the back alleys and hidden shortcuts she knew she couldn't trust. Her arms ached and her legs screamed, unused to the weight she carried in her arms, but she ignored every twinge of pain. She focused on the terror in her throat, the feeling of her heart pounding against her rib cage and bruising her lungs.

Raindrops dripped down her chin, leaving trails of salt down her neck. A building came into sight, and a new surge of energy came into her steps. She ran as fast as she could, tripping and stumbling until she came at the wooden door. She slammed against it with all her weight, hearing it groan and crack. It remained unmoved, even as she slammed her shoulder into it again and again.

She cried out with each turn she took at the door. Begging for help and mercy, and couldn't anyone answer her? Minutes or hours passed, still clutching tight to her ward, and still pushing her body against the sturdy door, when it finally opened. Light and warm air drifted to her, but she didn't wait to relish it.

She barreled through, threw her ward into the first pair of open arms that'd take the body from her.

"Help."

She was forced in a chair by gentle hands, given a mug of something warm. Her ward was carried away, shouts called for things she could not later name. She sat shivering, downing the contents of the mug until her tongue was burned and her jaw ached. Arms wrapped around her shoulders, whispered words of encouragement and hope.

Things would work, things would be alright, she was safe now.

She was safe now.

She remained in her seat until sunlight streamed through the windows nearby. Her body had gone cold and sore, but she couldn't find the energy to look anywhere else but at the door the physician worked behind. Someone had sent for her mother and Hiromi once the sun started to rise, though she didn't notice them arrive until Hiromi was weeping in her lap.

Hiromi begged for forgiveness, as if she had been the monster to almost take her Yuki away. As if Hiromi had dragged Yuki into a back alleyway. Had covered her mouth until Yuki couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, sank fangs and teeth into her neck until she bled into the trash and grime.

"Haru?"

She blinked, tears still streaming down her face. Her body had begun shaking underneath Hiromi as her thoughts had progressed. Her mother's voice broke her free, staring down at the two women with agony in her eyes. She met her mother's gaze, taking deep, shuddering breaths.

Her mother wrapped her arms around both women, pulling them against her. She sang quietly, letting each of them work through their troubles and sorrows. Hiromi began her crying anew, buried deep into the fabric of Naoko's dress. Haru sat still, letting her mother's voice fill her head and block out her thoughts.

Hours passed before the three could see the youngest member of their family. The Physician warned them in his quiet voice, asked them to be prepared for what they'd see. He looked at Haru, saw the way she stood tall and silent, and asked for her to come in later. She didn't even protest as the others pressed her back into her seat.

She stared ahead, unseeing of anything in front of her except that damned door. Something seemed to give, to break in her. She was flooded with emotions, with a restless fear that roared to life within her. It dawned on her that Yuki was behind that door. That Yuki was alive.

The chair crashed down behind her as she scrawled to a stand. The Physician's wife tried to stop her, but she pushed her aside, sinking all her weight against Yuki's cracked open door. The other three jumped in surprise, the Physician going to lecture her, but she didn't hear him.

Trembling steps took her towards Yuki.

The bandages wrapped around her neck glowed whiter than her ashen skin. She knew underneath them, Haru would find broken skin surrounded by the beginning colors of bruises. That her wrists were either broken or deeply bruised.

A fire began in the pits of her stomach, wrapping itself around her heart and lungs. She breathed in the flames and out the smoke, acrid and bitter on her tongue and blackening her teeth. She tried to keep under control, but her vision began to fade. Her last thought was of the moonlight face buried in the trash.

She came to her senses in the yard of her home, with bleeding knuckles and an aching jaw. Her hands screamed in pain, but she ignored them. Shame washed over her instead, hands clasping together so she could feel the torn flesh underneath her fingertips. She had blacked out again.

The rage still roared in her chest. Her mouth was still bitter tasting. Part of her wanted to simply get revenge. To destroy whatever had harmed her Yuki to the extent that it had. Yet she knew she couldn't.

She went inside her home, leaned against the front door, and slid to the ground. She pressed the butt of her palms against her eyes, finding vague relief in the pressure.

Haru knew her limits. She knew she was weak. She knew she only _talked_ a tough game, and the rare fights she got in, she won by pure luck. By being smart and cheating. Whatever monster that had taken her Yuki away? She couldn't face that, no matter how strong she pretended to be.

She took a deep breath and felt lost. She knew only how to do one thing, and she knew it wasn't the solution. She didn't even know what she was facing.

She thought back to the alley. To the humanoid but lanky monster, to the electric green eyes and dark hair. To the fangs sitting in its mouth. She shuddered.

No, that was a lie. She knew exactly what she was facing.

"It's a Vampire."

It was later when she told her family this, stood beside their youngest member. Hiromi stared at her like she was crazy, while her mother looked pale. She didn't question why her mother looked that way, chalked it up only to Yuki's condition and nothing more.

"Haru, what are you even saying?"

"You heard me. It's a Vampire."

Hiromi shook her head, though Naoko laid a shaking hand on her arm to keep her in her chair. She looked up to Haru almost pleadingly.

"Haru, what you saw last night was a monster, yes… But something human. There's no need to bring up old fears and legends."

"The legends are true, mom. Regarding this at least. It was a Vampire… And I'm going to bargain with it."

She said this with as much conviction as she could force into her voice. With the hopes of convincing herself and the others around her. The two women who had been sharing a look between them had jolted at Haru's declaration.

"What? Haru, you can't be serious!"

"Haru, Haru please! Consider what you're doing!"

The two were taken aback by Naoko's begging. By the way her eyes teared up in fear.

"Naoko, you can't seriously believe her? Vampires?"

"I'm doing it no matter what you two say. If it guarantees Yuki's and the rest of the town's safety, then I don't care what I have to do." Haru had snapped out. She gave one last look at Yuki, tracing a finger down her ward's cheek, before storming out. She gave no second thought to her actions. After all, this would be for Yuki.

Though, she hadn't even made it onto the street before coming to a crashing halt. Unlike yesterday, no one ended up hurt on the pavement, but she still found herself getting frustrated. She felt as if everything was trying to slow her down.

"God dammit, can't anyone watch where they're going?!"

She had directed this question in general, though as she looked up to glare, she felt herself freeze.

" _I'm so terribly sorry. This seems to be developing into a habit of mine. Please forgive me, Miss Haru._ "

He looked like a beaten puppy, with warm green eyes that froze her up. She didn't speak for a moment, more focused on controlling her breathing, though she knew she was taking too long to respond. That wouldn't bother her with anyone else, yet it seemed especially rude today.

"No, it's my fault. I… I wasn't watching where I was going."

Humbert seemed to think for a moment before smiling down at her, his touch light against her arms. It blazed trails of fire and ice. She wasn't sure she liked it.

" _Then it's both of our faults. Let's leave it at that and move on with our lives._ "

She nodded, moving to continue her quest, but his grip tightened for a fraction of a second. She looked up at him impatiently, waiting.

" _Forgive my prying Miss Haru, but I heard about your… Miss Yuki._ "

Her teeth clenched, but she nodded for him to continue.

" _I… Wanted to express my condolences._ "

"Thank you, Mr. Humbert. I'm pleased to inform you that Yuki is still alive."

Humbert seemed hesitant, hands falling from her arms and to his sides. His shoulder sank, and he smiled at her, relieved. She wasn't sure how she felt about his reaction.

" _That's… That's wonderful Miss Haru!_ "

She nodded, her own smile coming on her face for a second. Yes, it really was wonderful for Yuki to be alive. For a brief second, she forgot what she was going to do. Then that second ended. Her face fell back into its grim determination and she brushed Humbert's hands off her arms.

"Yes, well, she's inside currently resting. I don't know if you'll be allowed to see her, but you can ask the Physician inside. Now, if you'll excuse me."

She started down the path, trying to regather her courage when Humbert called after her.

" _Miss Haru?! Where are you going? Shouldn't you stay with Miss Yuki?_ "

She turned and looked at the man. He fiddled with the cane in his hand, one she never noticed him having, but seemed to suit his appearance. Was this a man she could trust, though? Perhaps not fully, but he showed kindness and compassion towards Yuki and her.

She faced him fully, taking a deep breath before saying, "I'm going to find whatever did this to Yuki."

She didn't wait to see the look on his face or hear his response, hurrying on her way. Her resolve felt… weaker. He was right. She should be with Yuki, not off on some quest. Yuki needed everyone in her family to take care of her. This didn't feel right.

It was then someone grabbed her. There wasn't much force behind their grip, so she didn't struggle automatically, head still wrapped up in her thoughts. Mr. Moon whirled her around, leaning down to stare her in the eye.

"Mr. Moon-?!"

"Haru, listen to me. I know what you're thinking. I know what you want to do. And I'm here to stop you."

She stopped struggling against his grip, looking up at him suspiciously. An irrational anger came over her.

"What are you even talking about, Moon?!" she spat out. She didn't like the way he was talking to her. It was her choice what she did, and he had no right to treat her this way. The man looked hysterical, his grip tightening.

"Whatever you're thinking, don't. Yuki needs you, Haru."

"Yuki needs to be safe! And I'll be damned if I let whatever did this to her get away free!"

She shoved him off, mouth curled in a snarl that had him rearing back. Mr. Moon took a deep breath, gripping Haru more gently. His voice was softer, but still distressed.

"Please, Haru. You can't do this."

She let him hold onto her. He really was serious about this, about stopping her. She was touched by the gesture, but it only steeled her resolve. It wasn't just Yuki in danger. It was Mr. Moon, her mother, Hiromi… Humbert. All could fall victim. But if she did something to stop all of this…

She started, but the words didn't feel right on her lips. Everything felt off for her.

"Renny, you know I can't let this go. Not when _everyone_ I care about is at risk. You have to let me do this."

The man who was almost a stranger to her was close to tears. She had a feeling he didn't see her though, but someone else. Someone closer to his heart. He let her go, stepping back and taking a few deep breathes.

"Alright. You win. Do you know where to go?"

She hadn't. His words echoed in her head, guiding her path.

" _Get to the edge of town, the woods start there. Look for the old trail."_

The dirt path was once well worn, beaten into the ground by those from before. Now, it was overgrown, but still recognizable. She started up the path, the setting sun burning into her eyes.

" _It'll take you mostly up the mountain. Follow it until…"_

Her breathing was labored as she reached the top, standing straight up to catch sight of where she was. Set against the sun, the stone seemed to burn gold and red. She felt small looking upon the castle, hiding among the trees and overgrown with vines.

" _The trail will fork. Stay to the right."_

She tripped and stumbled on her way down, feeling the grass scratch against her calves and ankles. She felt lost once the castle disappeared from her sight, but soon she saw.

" _Roses?"_

" _Roses. It's how you'll know you're close."_

She swallowed, breathing in the heavy scent of earth and flowers. She took measured steps, watching for roots or holes that could trip her. The ground evened out once she came to the gate. Open and waiting.

" _And no matter what, Haru…"_

The path to the front door was paved in cobblestone. She continued to walk carefully, eyeing the door that stood taller than her.

" _Don't"_

Closer she came.

" _forget"_

Her hand reached out to open the door, but hesitated.

" _to knock."_

She took a deep breath, counting down from 10. It was getting dark, and she needed to get inside before then. Still… Her hand moved from the handle to just above it. Once, twice, thrice she knocked. Only a second after did the door creak open.

Candlelight glimmered inside, down a hall just enough that she could barely see. She didn't trust where it would lead her, but light was better than the dark of night waiting for her. She stepped inside, her skin crawling as the door creaked shut behind her. She didn't bother turning around to confirm that it was closed. She knew better.

Her steps echoed throughout the hall as she followed the candles. They lit her path well enough, but she still pressed her hand against the wall to know where she was. Fear continued to build in her until her steps were stiff and robotic. It was dawning on her what she was doing. What she was going to do to herself.

Before she could think to turn around and go back home, she reached an archway. The room beyond it was dark, with no windows that she could see. A circle of candles flickered in the center, a small bubble of light against the darkness. She headed towards the center, arms outstretched to balance her as she made her way down the stairs. She cursed herself for stumbling down the last few steps, but figured it was too late.

She stepped into the center, feeling the heat from the smoke and flames. She breathed lightly, almost as if she wanted to hide the fact that she was living.

" _ **You can certainly follow directions**_."

She froze.

" _ **So polite, this one is. Hasn't spoken a word since she came in.**_ "

She grit her teeth to keep them from chattering, despite the intense heat surrounding her. She felt like an experiment put on display.

" _ **She reeks of fear though. Tries so hard to be strong.**_ "

Her hands shook for a second, the whisper of a voice by her ear setting her nerves on fire. She stared straight ahead, controlling her breathing. She wouldn't give them a reaction. She wouldn't show them getting to her. There was a deep hum, one that seemed to rattle in her bones, before evolving into laughter.

" **I like this one. She has fire, spirit, and a dangerous edge.** "

She swallowed, confused by the sound of a different voice, but that was a question she could solve later.

" _ **Though, why are you here, little mouse? Stepping into the mouth of the lion?**_ "

"I've come to strike a deal."

The silence was thick, swaddling Haru until she couldn't breathe. She had said it. She had done it. She was a tiny mouse bargaining with a lion. Or a dragon. Or some foul beast of legend way bigger than her and way stronger. She swallowed, listening for any sign that she had been heard. Footsteps, breathing, the swish of clothing. She heard nothing.

" _ **A deal?**_ "

"Yes. A deal."

" _ **And why would you come to bargain with us, tiny mouse?**_ "

She swallowed. Felt the anger coil up in her, but she kept calm. He was taunting her, that was all. He knew exactly why she was here. She wouldn't give him an answer, not when he knew exactly why. He just wanted her angry, and with her angry, it gave an excuse to steal a bite.

He hummed, voice just barely by her ear. She stiffened in surprise but didn't move, glaring down at the tile between her feet. Looked like it was marble.

" _ **A deal… And if we were to refuse?**_ "

She froze.

She hadn't thought of that.

What point was there to deal with her? She had nothing to offer. She had expected him to accept and for her to be indebted in some way or form. She had been ready to pay with anything she had. A shudder ran through her at that thought. Yet, did she really have anything to offer?

She didn't respond again, biting her tongue until it bled into her mouth. He seemed to click his tongue, before chuckling.

" _ **The thought hadn't even crossed your mind, had it?**_ "

Silence.

" _ **What do you have to offer, brave mouse?**_ "

She swallowed.

"Anything of which you could ask. My only terms are you do not feed from the village any longer."

" _ **And if we wanted your death?**_ "

She turned at the sound of the voice this time, just barely catching sight of… Something. Alabaster face, ebony hair, but that was all.

"Then my death I would offer. Surely you are a creature of honor."

More laughter.

" _ **Honor and morals have no place here. There is only death and monsters.**_ "

She shifted uncomfortably, but spoke all the same.

"Then a promise on my death, should you wish it. I will find a way to end you, should you break your end of the deal."

" _ **Calm yourself, your death is of no use to us.**_ "

She breathed a sigh of relief.

" _ **But you yourself could be of use.**_ "

"What would you ask of me?"

Another hum, and something flashed in the candle light. A cloak, a coat, the tail end of something that she couldn't quite see.

" _ **Your servitude would suffice, and all that falls under that duty**_."

She licked her lips.

"Such as?"

Hands gripped her shoulder, long white fingers pressing deeply into her flesh. She froze and kept staring forward, hands clenched tight enough that her nails broke her skin and she began to bleed. The voice was velvet and ice near her, sending chills down her neck.

" _ **Blood is the sweetest when given of free will. Your life as a servant would demand we be fed. What other uses you could provide have yet to be… Decided.**_ "

She was released, and she turned as quick as she could, but still she saw nothing.

"And feeding from me would protect my village?"

" _ **Correct**_."

"Are there any other terms of your deal?"

" _ **You are clever to ask. You will stay with us**_."

She bit her tongue again.

"Permanently?"

" _ **We are not cruel. We know you have family in that little village you so wish to protect. You may be allowed to see them. But only under our supervision.**_ "

She glared at the floor. It was… Fair, for the deal. Perhaps more than fair. Still…

"They have a right to know of our bargain. I do not wish to worry them."

" _ **Are you sure you should be making demands?**_ "

She glared at the air, where she was sure the voice had been currently coming from. She would not be bullied.

"Blood is sweetest when given of free will. Unless you want your meals to be soured, what I want must be part of this equation. My family is to know."

When silence followed, she feared she had stepped too far. That she had gotten ahead of herself. Maybe she wasn't reading the situation right, maybe she was making a fool of herself. But soon light chuckles filled the air, and she found herself thankful for the sound. For the way they made her skin crawl.

" _ **Very well, then. Any other demands?**_ "

She thought for only a moment, but soon shook her head. She didn't bother verbalizing the decision she came to. She knew he could see her.

" _ **Then we are at an agreement. We only ask of one last thing**_."

"And that is?"

" _ **Your name**_."

"You know _exactly_ who I am."

" _ **Names have power, and in deals especially so. Give us your full name, and the bargain will be set**_."

"Only if you give me yours."

Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but she stood by her decision.

" _ **Are you even sure we have a name?**_ "

"You must. Otherwise I will simply have to call you the Beast, and that is simply too unbearable."

The quickly becoming familiar hum rang out, and she could tell he was weighing his options. Soon, footsteps rang out against the marble and stone. A figure stepped forward, towards her circle of light. Her heart raced in her chest, the same feeling she had when she confronted the monster that had harmed her Yuki.

They stepped over the candles, unbothered by the flames and heat, and stood fully revealed to her.

Dark hair. White skin. Electric green eyes. She felt herself shaking at the sight of those eyes.

" **Duke**."

There were swirls of mist, blooming out from underneath his feet. It enveloped him like a cocoon before melting away to reveal another.

Pale skin with blotches of dark color. Eyes torn between shades of electric and mint green. Ginger hair that also glower copper and gold in the light of the candles. A smirk that seemed almost catlike.

"Baron."

The mist welled up again, rising and engulfing them once more. Her heart dropped stone cold to the floor when the person before her was revealed. A gentle but fearful smile, splotchy skin that was dark with white color spots. Eyes like a valley and a forest. Eyes she recognized.

" _Humbert_?!"

Her fists clenched, and she saw red. She stepped forward to swing, but her hand simply went through mist. The one called Duke appeared behind her. Grabbed her arm with one hand and wrapped his other around her waist. She was pulled against the vampire's chest and she gave a shudder of fear as she felt icy breath close to her neck.

" **I wondered if you'd recognize our better half. The lucky fool has run into you twice now**."

She shoved against him, watching him stumble out of the candles and back into darkness. She was riled up now, seething with rage.

"You _bastard_! Came to check on Yuki to finish her off, didn't you?!"

" _No, no Miss Haru! Please, you've got this all wrong!_ "

"I can't believe I trusted you! You monster!"

" _Please Miss Haru, it wasn't us!_ "

She froze at that.

"Wasn't… Wasn't you? You lie."

" _ **Now now, that's quite an accusation Miss Haru**_."

"It has to be you, the legends…"

" _ **Are old, and mostly forgotten. There is a new Vampire rising up the ranks. An enemy of ours that we have no name to place just yet.**_ "

She chewed on her lip. So she made this deal… For nothing? She felt angry tears well up in her eyes. For nothing. All for nothing. She'd be serving a jail sentence for not even the right monster. He was by her again, a light touch against her cheek that sent more chills down her spine.

" _ **Your deal won't be for naught, Miss Haru.**_ "

"You will help me destroy this monster?"

" _ **I swear on all my names, past and current. For our deal to be sealed, you know what you must do**_."

He stepped back into the light, in the form of Baron, a hand outstretched for her to shake. She stared at it for what felt like ages, but eventually she took his hand and stared the monster down.

"I, Haru Yoshioka, accept this deal."


End file.
